Receivers included in user equipment (UE) or base stations (BSs) of wireless networks often have a receive signal path that includes a low noise amplifier (LNA), followed by a mixer (e.g., used for frequency down-conversion), followed by a trans-impedance amplifier (TIA), followed by an analog filter, followed by a variable gain amplifier (VGA), followed by an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter, followed by a digital filter. The TIA is used as a current buffer to isolate the filter that is downstream of the TIA from the mixer that is upstream of the TIA. However, such a TIA increases noise and degrades linearity of the receive signal path, as well as increases the total power dissipation of the receive signal path.